The Escape
by celrock
Summary: Based off of chapters 10, 11, 12 and 13 of Rugrats: Days of the Past by lilnate13. When the rugrats are kidnapped at Reptar on Ice by Z Melton, Elsa, and Cruella De Vil, they must escape and get home, safe and sound. That means, time for one of their big adventures. Read this to see what happens!


Author's Note: Important! I advise everybody to read chapters 10, 11, 12 and 13 of Rugrats: Days of the Past by lilnate13, before reading this story, as you'll be somewhat confused if you don't, since this story is a continuation of the events that took place in those 4 chapters, since in chapter 14, lilnate13 skips over the rest of the events of the previous 4 chapters, moving on to a later stage of the Rugrats lives, preschool. Now, on with the story!

The Escape

Summary: Based off of chapters 10, 11, 12 and 13 of Rugrats: Days of the Past by lilnate13. When the rugrats are kidnapped at Reptar on Ice by Z Melton, Elsa, and Cruella De Vil, they must escape and get home, safe and sound. That means, time for one of their big adventures. Read this to see what happens!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack and Aunty Celeste, Elsa, Malefacant, Ursula and Cruella De Vil are owned by Disney, Peter is owned by TCKing12, Jesse and his family are owned by Jesse Barrow, and Maria, Bruce, Jean, Cree Carmichael, Summer Pickles, and Star Pickles, are owned by lilnate13.

Location: The outskirts of Reptar City, March 8, 2014

Once Cruella had a talk with Malefacant and Ursula about her plans to destroy the Rugrats and take over Reptar City, she invited everybody back to her house for a sleepover and movies, with lots of tasty foods, which included hot wings, and vegetables in bean dip. Of course, Cruella, Z and Elsa weren't going to give the Rugrats anything to eat. Rather, they were planning to stargve the babies, in hopes they'd die of lack of food and water in a couple of days. The babies didn't utter a single word while they were still in the presence of these three evil guys, for fear as to what they'd do to them. However, unknown to anybody, Tommy was thinking of a plan to escape these evil kidnappers, which he'd share with the others once they were alone, as he figured these evil kidnappers, would have to sleep sometime.

It was growing late, so Cruella turned into the driveway of her home, a small little white cottage with red shutters, from the outside, anybody looking in would think it was the home of an innocent, no nonsense person, but the inside of this place, was a completely different story.

"Z, you get the bodies out of the trunk, Elsa and I will put these good for nothing babies into the playpen of doom." Said Cruella, as she motioned to her son to take care of business.

Z opened the trunk where he took out the Reptar costume, along with Elsa's bride's costume, and the bodies of Leo and the female reporter, which they had knocked out prior to the start of the ice show with heavy doses of Melatonon, which wouldn't ware off for several hours. Z took the bodies into the house, and lay them down on top of their costumes to the side of the entry hallway. Following Z was Cruella and Elsa with the babies. As they entered what looked like a peaceful happy home on the outside, the babies were in for an unpleasant surprise, when they were brought into the house. The place was dark and dusty, and smelled of dead bodies and vomit. It was all Chuckie could do to not throw up at the awful smell.

A few minutes later, the babies were placed into a dark playroom, that had a tiny window where the moon shined in, to give just enough light for Cruella to see to lock them up in a tall, metal pen, where the sides went up over the babies heads, and the floor was hard metal, with no toys or comfortable blankets and pillows for the babies to sleep on.

"Sleep tight my little babies, that is, if you even last through the night. Ha ha ha ha ha." Said Cruella with an evil laugh, as she closed the door behind her, and went off to the living room to entertain her guests, Malefacant and Ursula, who had just arrived.

"Malefacant! Ursula! How good of you to come! Make yourselves at home. I have beers and hot wings for everybody, and we can catch the end of that wrestling match against that no good Pretzal Maker Pickles and Conner Mcnulty, my favoritest wrestler ever. I love how he cheats with that motor oil, how dare they disqualify him every time. But whatever, there's nothing else on, so, let's party!" Said Cruella, as she turned on the television to the wrestling match, and handed everybody bottles of beer and plates of hot wings with a side of blue cheese.

"So mom, how are we gonna get rid of those rugrats?" Z asked.

"No one is to feed them, change them, or answer to their ridiculously loud crying. Chances are they're babies. They'll die in a couple of days, at which time, we'll head out to Lake Witty Watty on my yot, and toss their bodies overboard." Said Cruella.

"I love it! Great plan mom!" Said Elsa with a smile.

"And these wings and beer are the best!" Said Z, as he took a sip of his beer, and enjoyed some relaxation with the others.

Of course, these three kidnappers had no idea just how smart those babies really were, as while they were drinking themselves silly, passing out from too much alcohol a couple of hours later, the Rugrats were busy formulating their own plan to escape.

Once the babies were alone in the room, Tommy started looking around for a latch to open up the pen with, using his screwdriver, while the others were talking.

"Why would Reptar kidnap us Tommy?" Chuckie asked, holding his nose, as a result of the awful smells, as he didn't wish to throw up all over his friends.

"Guys, I don't think that was Reptar at all. That was a kidnapper!" Explained Tommy.

"So how are we gonna escape Tommy?" Kimi asked.

"I'm looking I'm looking." Said Tommy, as he continued to pace the playpen of doom, till he spotted a lock on the outside.

"I see it! But I can't reach it from in here. I'll need your help." Said Tommy.

Chuckie let out a huge sigh and crouched down on the floor of the pen, while Kimi, Jesse, Zack, Dil, Phil and Lil all piled on top of him, and Tommy climbed on top of everybody, dangling over the side of the pen with his plastic screwdriver in hand, as he attempted to work the lock to pry it loose.

"I've almost gots it you guys." Said Tommy, after playing with the lock for several minutes.

Finally, to his surprise, the lock came undone, causing the side of the pen to fly off, sending Tommy flying through the air, as he landed on top of a Robosnails sit and spin. The other babies rushed out of the pen after Tommy and caught up to him.

"I think this is our way out." Said Tommy, as he sat down on the sit and spin.

"Uh, Tommy, that only goes around in circles, I don't think it goes nowhere." Said Phil.

"Oh sure it does." Said Tommy, as he spotted some buttons on the thing that sticks out of the top. He hit a green button, and all of the sudden, the Robosnails sit and spin transformed into a Robosnails car, big enough to hold all of the toddlers.

"This is our way out of here. Come on." Said Tommy.

"But Tommy, what if the kidnappers try to catch us?" Chuckie asked in a panic.

"Come on Chuckie, do you wanna stay where it's dark and smelly?" Kimi asked.

"Come on Chuckie, don't be a baby. Let's go." Said Tommy, as he grabbed a hold of the steering wheel, once all of the other toddlers were seated inside the Robosnails mobile, and he drove it out of the room, as before they got in, Jesse and Zack opened the door to the room where they were in, so they could get out.

The babies drove through the darkened house, where they caught a wiff of beer and hot wings.

"Oooh, I smell yummy food!" Said Lil.

They went towards where the food was coming from, only to find nothing but several empty plates and beer bottles lining the living room floor, and Z, Elsa, Cruella, Ursula, and Malefacant, all passed out on the couch and arm chairs in the room.

"Guys, the kidnappers are asleep. This is our chance to get away!." Whispered Tommy to the others, as he continued to drive the Robosnails mobile towards the front door.

As they were about to approach the door, they noticed the sleeping bodies of Leo and the female reporter on the floor.

"Who are those guys?" Chuckie asked.

"Do you think Reptar stoled them too?" Jesse asked.

"I already tolded you guys, Reptar didn't stoled us, or them. He's our hero, he'd never do that, but those kid nappers stoled them too. Let's see if we can wake them up so they can get out too while they can." Said Tommy.

"Good idea." Said Zack, as he hopped out of the Robosnails mobile, and started shaking them awake, but they didn't wake up.

Then, the babies tried to pour water on them, only they couldn't find any water, so they went to the next best thing. Dil, Phil and Lil spitting in the two adults' faces, only that didn't wake them up either, as they were put under heavy doses of Melatonon, unknown by the babies.

"Now what do we do Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, this is our dchance to get away, so everyone, to the front door." Said Tommy, as he ran to the front door, only to find it locked. Then, he spotted a deadbolt, but he couldn't reach it. So standing on Zack's shoulders, he reached to the deadbolt, where he turned the lock, and the babies got out the front door.

Once they had the front door open, Zack and Tommy got back into the Robosnails mobile, and drove outside, where they noticed the street was deserted.

"Now where do we go Tommy?" Lil asked.

"We're going home you guys, this way!" Said Tommy, as he turned on to the sidewalk, only to soon learn they were headed down a steep hill that led into a lake.

"But Tommy, we don't knows where we are." Said Phil with a panic.

"Oh sure we do. I've gots my sponsitility." Said Tommy, pulling the pocket watch out of his diapers and showing it to the other babies.

"It's awfully dark out here, how can you see where we're going?" Chuckie asked.

"Here Chuckie, use this." Said Zack, as he pulled a flashlight out of his diaper, and handed it to Chuckie, who turned it on, thankful to have a little bit more light than simply the light of the moon.

"Slow down! You're going too fast!" Cried Chuckie.

"I can't!" Yelled Tommy, as the Robosnails mobile continued to speed faster and faster down the steep hill, till all of the sudden, the babies found themselves in some water.

"Aqua Robosnails, engaged." Said the Robosnails Mobile, as balloons and prepellers jetted out, keeping the vehicle a float on the water.

The babies continued to float in the lake, in hopes they were getting closer to their homes, as the sun started to rise in the sky.

"I don't think we're near our houses Tommy." Said Jesse.

Dil started to cry.

"Now, don't cry Dilly, we'll get home soon." Said Tommy, as he looked around, only to not recognize anything, but he was thankful to be away from those kidnappers.

While they were seeing to being kidnapped and escaping, one of the audience members at Reptar on Ice witnessed the entire thing, and reported the kidnapping to the local newspapers and TV news reporters, who were on the job, searching high and low for the Rugrats, and the kidnappers, not to mention, the bodies of the original stars of the Reptar on Ice show. Stu spent the night at Maria's, upset that his kids were gone, but Maria comforted him and they agreed to continue looking for the kids the next morning. Little did they know, their prayers might be answered quicker than they thought.

The next morning, the news report came on all channels on the television, interrupting any programming that was scheduled for that day.

"This is Reporter Janson with a special news report. Reptar City is currently dealing with the loss of eight toddlers, answers to the names of Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil Deville, Lil Deville, Jesse Barrow and Zack Wehrenberg. They were kidnapped at last night's performance of Reptar on Ice. Apparently, Leo the Reptar guy and his female reporter bride, aren't as bright as one might think. If anybody finds these toddlers, please call the Java Lava, or one of the numbers on your screen." Said the news reporter, as numbers for the Java Lava, the Reptar on Ice corperation, the Coliseum, and Stu Pickles number appeared.

Several people saw these reports, including Angelica and Summer Pickles, who were in the middle of watching Miss Stephanie's Happy House when their TV show was interrupted, and Peter Albany of the Confederacy.

When Angelica and Summer saw the report, they were not only outraged that their favorite TV show got interrupted, or at least Summer's favorite TV show got interrupted, but Angelica was annoyed that those dumb babies had to start making trouble once again.

"Hey! That's my favorite show!" Cried Summer.

"I don't know Summer, I liked it better when Miss Carol hosted it." Said Angelica.

"Oh yeah Angelica? And you sit there and complain that I get everything. What about you huh? You got to audition to be on Miss Carol's Happy House last year, only I should have been picked for that dumb old audition. If I had auditioned, I would have said the fun phrase they wanted me to say, and not the one with the bad word in it. And don't forget last year's Little Miss Lovely Contest, where you won a boat load of toys and daddy won that king fisher 9,000, all because uncle Stu and grandpa entered Tommy as a girl, getting him disqualified. No wonder those dumb babies gotted losted. Uncle Stu is just as dumb as those dumb babies! So don't complain to me missy." Griped Summer.

"Fine! See if I care. Come on Cynthia, let's go play in our room." Muttered Angelica, as she snatched up Cynthia and left the living room, leaving Summer there by herself, to watch the TV.

In Richmond, Virginia at the castle of the Confederacy, when the news report came on the TV, Peter was eating a bowl of some Dummi Bear Sugar Lumps, and starting his day. But as soon as he saw the news report, he called for General Frolo and all of the Confederate soldiers, to an important meeting.

"Guys, we need to get to Reptar City right away. The Rugrats are missing!" Commanded Peter.

"What do you want us to do?" Frolo asked.

"You will be coming with me, as we start searching every nick and cranny for those babies. And to the rest of you, I want every Confederate soldier to patrol different areas of town. The Java Lava, the Coliseum, and the houses of the Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, Barrows and Wehrenbergs, and alert me by text on my cell if the babies should show up. I'm about to call up Taffy and Bratanica and get them to help me in the search." Said Peter, as he got out his phone and started to text Taffy, in hopes she'd be awake and able to help him track down the minis.

However, Taffy and Bratanica were having a sleepover at Bratanica's house, when they saw the news report.

"Oh no! The minis! Come on Bratanica, we've got to help everybody find them!" Taffy cried in a panic, shaking her friend awake, who had fallen asleep on the couch the night before.

"But Taffy, it's like, too early to be awake." Grumbled Bratanica sleepily.

"But the minis are my friends, and so is Peter. Come on, get dressed, we're off to Richmond, Virginia, to join Peter and his army of Confederate soldiers, and help crack this case." Said Taffy.

The two teens got dressed and before Peter could even begin to text Taffy, a knock was heard at the castle doors. Peter got up from his place in the meeting room where he was holding his emergency meeting with Frolo and his soldiers, to see who it was. He was pleasantly surprised to see Taffy and Bratanica there, and pleased to see they were interested in helping him find the babies. So Taffy, Peter and Bratanica set out to find the babies, while Frolo decided he'd stay at the castle of the Confederacy, in case they should somehow, show up there. and that's, when the search began.

While all of this was going on, the kidnappers finally awoke. Cruella, drunk and confused, stumbled through the house, only to walk into the room next to her's instead of her own, which was the room where she had trapped the babies. When she walked in and stepped on the metal side of the pen that was no longer attached, thanks to Tommy's infamous plastic screwdriver, prying it loose, the realization hit her.

"The babies! They're gone!" Yelled Cruella. This caused Ursula, Malefacant, Z Melton, and Elsa to all awaken to Cruella's screams and come to see what was up.

"Oh my gosh! Where are the babies!" Elsa asked in panic.

"They're gone, come on everybody, we're off to search for them." Said Cruella, who then noticed the front door was open.

"What about Leo and his sidekick?" Z asked.

"Leave those two scoundrals to rot. We've got more important matters. Urthula, here are my car keys. You and Malefacant start driving my car around town. If you see the babies, snatch them up and call me immediately on this." Commanded Cruella, as she handed Ursula a cell phone.

"And Z? Elsa? You two are coming with me, and we'll lead the search on water. Get my yot, we're heading out to Lake Witty Watty." Said Cruella, as she, Z, and Elsa got her yot, and drug it down the steep hill of a street outside of their home.

When they got to the lake, they spotted the Robosnails mobile out in the water.

"Oh my gosh! It's Z's Robosnails Mobile! I knew we forgot to hide something." Muttered Cruella.

"Never mind that mom, we need to get those babies, let's go." Said Z, as he got the yot into the water, and the three kidnappers, got into the boat, and started paddling towards the babies.

Meanwhile, in the Robosnails Mobile, the babies heard the noise of a boat.

"What's that?" Lil asked, noticing the sound of the boat.

Tommy turned around, and recognized the skunk looking hair of Cruella.

"Guys, it's the kidnappers! Quick! Everybody, do what I do." Said Tommy, as he started to cry at the top of his lungs, the other babies, started crying along with him.

"Shut up babies, shut up!" Yelled Cruella, but between the loud noise of the yot and their crying, the babies didn't hear her.

"Don't stop crying you guys, if we keep crying, maybe the kidnappers will go away." Yelled Zack in between sobs.

So the babies continued to cry, just as the yot bumped up against the Robosnails mobile, sending it flying out of the water, causing the babies to fly out of the Robosnails mobile, into a patch of poison ivy.

"Good going mom." Said Z, proud of her victory.

"We're not done yet, come on you two, I'll tell Ursula and Malefacant to head back to the cottage, and stick needles of Cocaine into the arms of Leo and his pesky sidekick, knocking them out, once and for all, while we head into the forrest, and end off the Rugrats, once and for all." Demanded Cruella, as she parked the yot, and the three of them, started their search on land.

Little did they know that Ursula and Malefacant had since been stopped by several Police, news reporters, and two of Peter's Confederate soldiers, being questioned about the kidnapping of the Rugrats.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Ursula lied to a reporter.

"Oh? And what's this?" A reporter asked, picking up what appeared to be Dil's binky off the floor of Cruella's car.

"Oh, that's Malefacant's, she uses it when we need her to be quiet." Ursula continued to lie.

"We can tell you're lying. Come on you two, you're coming with us. Put your hands behind your back now madams." Said a Confederate soldier, as he proceeded to handcuff Malefacant and Ursula, not allowing them out of his grasp, till they were safely behind bars in the Reptar City Jail.

Everybody continued to search the city for the Rugrats, while Peter kept everybody's parents up to date on what was happening. He, Taffy and Bratanica were determined to find the babies, if it was the last thing they did.

While one Confederate soldier saw to locking up Ursula and Malefecant behind bars, another soldier started searching out Cruella's car, looking for any evidents. Then, he spotted it. In the glove compartment was an address card, which was the address of her little white cottage. The soldier got into the car and drove it to the house, where he broke in to find the bodies of Leo and his other half, unconscious. At the sight of the bodies and their costumes, he knew instantly what must have happened. So he texted Peter and told him that this was all the work of Cruella De Vil and her son, Z Melton, and afterwards, he called 911, and got Leo and the female reporter rushed to a hospital, to seek medical treatment. Paramedics came within five minutes, and took them to the hospital, to get help.

The soldier continued to search the house, but found it completely deserted of people. All he found were several drugs, which he took with him to report to the news reporters, and left the house, unsure of where to go next, so he texted Peter to see what he had to say. Peter saw the text, and rang the soldier's cell.

"Do you see Cruella's yot anywhere? I seem to recall she keeps it tied up to the side of the house." Said Peter.

The soldier went around to the side of the house, to find the yot gone.

"Nope, no yot here." Replied the soldier.

"Ok, you stay there in case they come back. Be ready to handcuff Cruella, Z and Elsa, I'm heading out to Lake Witty Watty with Taffy and Bratanica to see if I spot Cruella's yot anywhere." Said Peter, as he hung up his cell, and led his two teen helpers, to what they would soon find out, was the scene of the crime.

Meanwhile, in the forrest, the babies had fallen into a patch of poison ivy, where they were getting all itchy.

"Hey you guys, this stuff is making me itch!" Cried Lil.

"Me too." Added Phil.

"Oh no, I think we've gots chicken pops again." Panicked Chuckie.

"No I don't think so Chuckie." Said Tommy, as he looked down to notice his skin was getting all red and itchy.

"Oh no you guys, Chuckie's right! We've gots chicken pops again!" Cried Tommy.

"I thought chicken pops came from chickens." Said Phil.

"That's what Angelica tolded us, remember?" Added Lil.

"Yeah but I thought Susie tolded us that we wouldn't turn into chickens." Said Chuckie.

"You're right Chuckie, she did. This must be where they come from, this plant." Said Tommy.

"Chicken pops come from a plant?" Zack asked, confused.

"AAAHHH!" Cried Jesse and Dil simultaneously.

"I know we itch, but we've gots to keep moving, before the kidnappers find…" But before Tommy could finish his sentence, a large hand was on top of his shoulder, larger than any of the toddlers. He spun around, to find himself, staring up into the face of Z Melton.

"The gig is up little baby." Said Z with an evil grin on his face.

"_Over my dead potty._" Tommy thought to himself, as he began to kick and scream at the top of his lungs, the other toddlers, joining in right along with him.

"All of you! Stop it!" Shreaked Cruella, but the babies weren't going to stop, as they knew she hated them crying, and were hoping she'd get so fed up by it that she'd eventually, give up, letting them go.

However, Cruella started to notice her legs itching, as she was standing in the middle of the poison ivy patch.

"What's this?" Cruella asked, as she bent down to start scratching her legs, only to have Dil throw a raddle at her head he had been carrying in his diapers all along, causing Cruella to fall over backwards, and roll around in the poison ivy, getting completely covered in it.

She was so busy scratching herself, that the babies turned away from her, where they found Z clutching on to Tommy, who was continuing to kick him, hoping he'd eventually give up and let him go.

"I'll save you Tommy." Said Chuckie, as he grabbed at Tommy's legs, and got him out of Z's grip.

"Quick! Run!" Demanded Tommy, as everybody quickly ran out of the poison ivy patch into the forrest, where Phil spotted a huge, slimy mud puddle.

"Yay! Mud!" Said Phil excitedly.

"No time for playing in the mud now Phil, they're gonna catch us." Said Tommy, as he kept running, when a brilliant idea came to him.

"Wait a minute you guys, that's it!" Said Tommy, as he turned towards the mud puddle.

"What?" Asked all of the other babies in unison.

"The mud! If we cover ourselves in it, then the kidnappers won't recognize us! Come on!" Yelled Tommy excitedly, as he ran towards the mud puddle, the other babies, following behind him.

Unnoticed by anybody, in their haste to get to the mud puddle, Phil kicked a hornet's nest, which went flying in the air, landing on Z's head, causing several hornets to fly around him and sting his entire body.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Cried Z.

"And what's your problem?" Griped Cruella, who was still scratching at her poison ivy itches.

"Bees! I've been attacked by bees! Elsa, go after those babies, now!" Demanded Z, as he pushed Elsa forward, who fell down, rolling down the hill where the babies just ran down, only to land in the mud puddle at the bottom.

"Uh oh you guys, they're after us." Panicked Chuckie.

"Not if we can help it. Come on Chuckie, jump!" Said Zack.

"No, I don't wanna get covered in any icky old mud. I'm itchy, tired, hungry, and just, wanna go home." Cried Chuckie.

"You've gots to Chuckie, come on." Said Tommy, as he grabbed his friends hand, and drug him into the mud puddle with the rest of them, who were all now covered in mud.

Just then, Phil spotted Elsa, who had joined them in the mud at this point, and thought fast. He grabbed a handful of some stale Reptar cerial out of his diapers, and threw it at Elsa, who caught it and put it into her mouth.

"Yuck! This Reptar cerial is disgusting!" Said Elsa, as she spit the cerial out, causing it to land on top of Dil's head, which was covered in mud.

Upon spitting out the yucky stale Reptar cerial, Elsa stood up by this point, and looked everywhere, but with the babies camafloged in mud, she couldn't find them anywhere. Then, she tried to move, only her feet were stuck in the mud, making it impossible for her to move.

"Help! I'm stuck!" Cried Elsa.

The itching Cruella and the Z, all covered in hornet stings, rushed to Elsa's side, pretty frustrated that their plans were failing. Meanwhile, Peter spotted Cruella's yot on the lake, and motioned to Taffy and Bratanica to follow him into the forrest, as if they were there, surely, the babies would be there some place.

No sooner had Peter, Taffy and Bratanica stepped into the forrest, when they heard Elsa's cry for help upon getting stuck in the mud.

"That sounds like Elsa! Come on!" Said Peter, as he led Taffy and Bratanica towards the sound of Elsa, Cruella and Z.

Ten minutes later, Peter spotted them near a slimy mud puddle.

"We're gonna have to get muddy, but come on." Said Peter, as he passed through the mud puddle, only to notice some little hands wrap around his legs.

"Peter! Is that you?" Tommy called out, recognizing Peter's voice.

"Tommy? Where are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm right here." Tommy replied, Peter looked down to find Tommy covered in mud.

"Taffy, Bratanica, you gather up the babies and get away, while I see to taking care of our evil kidnappers." Said Peter.

"Babies? Uncover yourselves enough so that Taffy and Bratanica can recognize you. They're gonna get you guys to safety." Said Peter.

"Come on minis." Said Taffy, as she and Bratanica gathered up the muddy Rugrats, and headed out of the forrest back towards Taffy's car, where she lay down plastic bags in the back seat, and got all of the babies settled, who were scratching at themselves.

"Why are the minis scratching themselves?" Bratanica asked.

"I don't know, but we need to stay with the minis until Peter gets back." Said Taffy, as she went around to the driver's door and got into the car, starting it up and giving everybody some cool air, as it was quite warm that day.

Meanwhile, back in the forrest, Peter had three very mean criminals to deal with, and he was not pleased. He already had to have one of his soldiers lock up two of his friends, Ursula and Malefacant, and now, looks like Cruella, Elsa, and Z would soon be joining them.

"What do you have to say for yourselves? Ruining the Reptar on Ice show and steeling my friends. How dare you do stuff like that." Said Peter in a stirn tone of voice.

"Oh Peter! I was just, well, I was just playing with the little babies." Lied Cruella.

"Don't lie to me." Demanded Peter.

"Oh, dear me." Said Elsa.

"Look, you three did some pretty serious stuff, and I'm sorry, but you know what they say." Said Peter.

"And what's that, you king you?" Asked Z sarcastically.

"You do the crime, you do the time." Replied Peter, as he pulled out some handcuffs out of a pocket in his gray Confederate uniform, and saw to handcuffing Z, Cruella, and Elsa together, just as two policemen showed up, and Peter spotted them out of the corner of his eye.

"Take them away sir." Said Peter, handing the three kidnappers over to the police, who drug them to a Police car, and took them to the city jail, where they joined Ursula and Malefacant.

Once Peter saw Cruella, Z and Elsa were safely on their way to prison, he hopped into Taffy's car, in the backseat with the Rugrats, who were vigorously scratching themselves.

"Why are you scratching so much?" Peter asked.

"We fell into the chicken pops plant." Replied Jesse, who had uncovered most of himself of mud at this point, revealing his red, itchy skin, that was really covered in poison ivy.

"Uh, guys, first of all, it's chickenpox, not chicken pops, and secondly, you didn't get chickenpox." Said Peter.

"We didn't?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Nope, if I recall Tommy, you, Chuckie, Phil and Lil have all already had the chickenpox. Remember? You all thought you were gonna turn into chickens, till Susie corrected Angelica and told you the truth. Well, you can only get chickenpox once. What you babies are covered in, is poison ivy." Explained Peter.

"Oooh, that doesn't sound good Peter." Said Chuckie.

"It's not Chuckie, but don't worry. We're gonna take care of that." Said Peter, as Taffy drove back into Reptar City, and headed straight for Stu and Didi's house, as she knew right where that was, and after overhearing Peter tell the Rugrats they had poison ivy, surely everybody was going to need all the help they could get.

Location: Tommy and Dil's house in Reptar City, on the afternoon of March 9, 2014

Taffy, Bratanica and Peter arrived with the Rugrats to find Stu and Didi arguing over who lost the kids. Their arguing subsided at the sight of the kids, covered in mud and poison ivy.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Didi asked worriedly.

"Kidnapping, mud, and poison ivy is what happened." Peter replied.

"This is all your falt Stu." Shreaked Didi, shaking her husband, and causing Star to wake up from her nap, as her cries could be heard over the baby monitor.

"And you woke up our daughter? That's real mature." Said Stu sarcastically.

"Stu, I'm sorry, but come Monday, we're getting this divorce finalized." Said Didi, as she left her husband to help Peter, Taffy, and Bratanica with the kids.

A little while later, they had all of the babies in the bathtub, betting them scrubbed clean of the mud, while Lucy, with her baby girl Cree came over, to examine the babies poison ivy. Lucy arrived to find the babies in the kitchen, eating bowls of chicken and rice soup and drinking sippy cups and bottles of juice. As they finished, she examined each child closely, as Betty, Howard, Aunty Celeste, Laura, Dana, Chaz and Kira all showed up, thankful their kids were safe.

"Oh my! What happened?" Chaz asked, looking at Chuckie and Kimi, who were covered in poison ivy.

"Don't worry everyone, the kids are going to be fine. Just make sure they don't scratch themselves, and apply this to their skin. The poison ivy should go away in a few days." Said Lucy, handing each parent a tube of calamine lotion.

The adults got to work applying the calamine lotion to the babies, who were all exhausted from their big adventure, and placed all of the kids down into the playpen on blankets and pillows, with oven mits on their hands, so they wouldn't scratch.

"I don't know you guys, I'm all itchy and gots these things on my hands." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, but at least we're home." Said Tommy, as he let out a large yawn, and drifted off to sleep.

A little while later, Drew, Charlotte, Angelica and Summer showed up at the Pickles house for the celebration.

"So glad to see everybody is safe." Said Charlotte, as she took a seat on the couch.

"Me too Char." Replied Didi, as she sat down next to her.

Angelica and Summer went over to the TV, where they found Star and Cree sitting in two of those pillows that Dil use to use to help him sit up when he was younger.

"Yucky! Yucky!" Said Star, pulling at Angelica's hair.

"Girl bye! Girl bye!" Said Cree, pulling at Summer's hair.

"Dumb babies." Muttered Summer and Angelica, sharing a look at one another, and sticking their tongues out at Star and Cree, as they went and slumped down in two arm chairs on the other side of the room, close to the playpen where the rugrats were still sleeping, as they more or less, stayed asleep until the next day, after not sleeping for way over twenty-four hours at this point, thanks to all they had been through.

Later that evening, another news report came on the TV.

"Thanks to the rescue attempts of King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, Taffy, the leader of the rock band, the Saltwaters, and her good friend and captain of the dheerleading team of the highschool basketball team, Bratanica, the eight missing toddlers, are home, safe and sound. Also, Z Melton, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Malefacant, and Elsa, are sentenced to ten years in prison in the Reptar City Jail, for charges of burglarly, and according to a Confederate soldier, who did some more investigating, possession of several drugs, including Melatonon, Cocaine, and murcery pills. But not to worry, their sentence is such, that at this time, they will remain behind bars, never to harm anybody again, and, we just received word from the local hospital, that Leo and his partner have come through. Apparently, they were put under heavy doses of Melatonon, causing them to sleep for several hours." Said a reporter on TV, as they cut to footage at the local hospital.

"One minute, I was getting ready for another performance of Reptar on Ice, and the next, I'm waking up in this hospital bed." Explained Leo to a reporter and camera crew.

Then, the TV went back to the news reporter.

"And in other news, as a result of last night's kidnapping, the Coliseum will be undergoing some major construction to make it more secure, so nothing like this, can ever happen again." Explained a news reporter, as they cut to footage of the Coliseum, and the manager of the building.

"We're installing a high tech security system and metal detectors, which we'll use to scan everybody upon entering our facilities from now on, just like they have at airports and Social Security offices. It should give or take roughly three weeks to get all of the work done, but this will ensure the safety and security of both, the spectators, and our cast and crew members." Explained the manager to a reporter.

"And that's all we have for you at this time. This is Laura Janson, and you've been watching a special news report. And now we return you to the Dummi Bears, already in progress." Said the reporter, as she signed off, and the TV returned to the Dummi Bears.

When the TV returned to the Dummi Bears, they were performing the Happy Song, which, everybody who was still awake at this point, joined in singing to celebrate being together at last.

_Sing the happy happy happy happy happy happy song._

_Sing the happy happy happy happy happy happy song._

Three months later, on June 8, 2014, the divorce between Stu and Didi was finalized, and Stu was moving out to go live with Maria. On the day of his move though, Tommy and Dil, didn't want their daddy to leave. Remembering what worked when Stu got a job a while back, Tommy found the giant fishing net, and tried to trap his daddy, only for it to not work, so Dil went out to the backyard, where he found a skunk. Maria came out there at that very moment, only to cause her and Dil to both get skunked. Luckily, Boris and Minca were coming over for dinner to celebrate Didi's divorce from that horrible husband, and they brought over a pot of Borscht for dinner. Remembering that it cured Chuckie when he got skunked, the contents of the pot were immediately poured on to Dil and Maria, curing them of being skunked, but because this more or less, ruined dinner, Stu took Tommy, Dil and Star to the newest Reptar movie that was playing, and explained to them that he would be by to see them everyday. They weren't happy about this, but decided to accept it, as at least they wouldn't have to listen to mommy and daddy yell at one another anymore.

The Coliseum was made more secure, and as a result of all that went down, everybody who attended that Reptar on Ice show that had gone arie, thanks to the kidnappers, was refunded their money, and it was that money, that Stu used, to take the kids to a movie on the night of his departure, since Reptar on Ice couldn't be rescheduled, because of other projects that came up for the cast and crew members, post poning it until March of the following year.

No matter, life got back more or less to normal around everybody's households, and this concludes the story, of The Escape.

Author's Note: Let me assure you that this story took place entirely in the universe created by lilnate13. I have no intensions of carrying the events of this story over to future stories that take place in my universe, this was only written to explain what happened in the chunk that was missing from lilnate13's story, Rugrats: Days of the Past, and how the babies got rescued. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and, be looking for more stories from me, in either my universe, or somebody's universe of the Rugrats, coming soon.


End file.
